Mirror Image
by myriassterre
Summary: Buffy looks into the mirror and thinks about what she wants to see...BA. COMPLETE
1. What To See

Mirror Image

By Maddy

**Summary: **Buffy looks into the mirror and decides what she wants to see…

**Rating:** PG.

**Spoilers: **None really, good to know about Shanshu.

**Timeline: **Beginning of season five.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Other people do though.

**Distribution:** Just tell me if you would like it.

**Dedication:** To anyone who has given me feedback/reviews. Thanks.

**Feedback: **Always.

**Author's Notes: **There will only be 2 parts to this story. This one and the next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I look into the mirror, what do I see?

Good question.

What do I see…?

Okay, I see…a girl – no – woman with blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, great complexion and I shortness I wish I didn't have.

No, deeper than that…

Fine, I see a forced smile that doesn't reach my eyes, pale complexion, sad eyes till someone looks at me. Curly blonde hair to change it completely from when I was with-

Don't think about him.

Underneath my appearances I see, besides the guts and stuff, a broken heart and a place where my soul used to be.

Damn it.

Unfortunately I couldn't stop the thoughts going through my mind.

I have a shortness that enables me to fit perfectly against him. He has a spot made just for me to fit into. Shortness I love.

When I look into the mirror what do I _want_ to see?

I want to see my eyes come alive with happiness.

I want my hair to go back to how it was.

I want to see a mended heart.

I want him to bring back my soul.

By that time I felt the tears splash onto my cheeks.

I want to look into the mirror and be alone. To no longer have Riley sitting beside me casting a reflection.

But to have him beside me. Me leaning into him, his arms around me, creating heaven on earth. The only place where I can truly feel safe. In the arms of my sworn enemy. Where love really did conquer all, if only for a while.

In the mirror I only want to see me.

With a look of peace on my face.

And a silent chest near my ear.

No sound.

Quiet.

Home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Still Home

All right, here's part two, thanks for waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not too long ago - no wait.it was a long time ago. A year is a long time right? Well if even it isn't, it felt really long.  
  
Okay, so I'll start again.  
  
A long time ago, I asked myself 'when I look into the mirror what do I see?' then after awhile I asked myself 'when I look into the mirror what do I want to see?'  
  
I wanted to see nothing, only me. But now I realize that isn't true, I did want to see someone else. Just never knew I could.  
  
Confused?  
  
Wouldn't blame you.  
  
I'm sitting on my bed, in my house, looking at the mirror. I see what I want to see.  
  
A golden brown haired woman, with hazel-green eyes and a small smile on her face. No longer with a pale complexion, but a nice tan from enjoying the sun all day long. The daylight used to be a safe haven from the monsters, but now I relish it in.  
  
It's a miracle.  
  
I have someone beside me.and I can see him. But before you get all 'oh no' it's not Riley. He left me about 9 months ago, because I wouldn't let him into my heart and life anymore. So to make himself feel better he would go get his blood sucked from vampire whores. Nice, huh?  
  
The person beside me is my miracle. Though he calls me his.  
  
I sigh in happiness.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have to patrol."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"You know we do."  
  
"Just another minute."  
  
"Sure." After a moment he tells me what he says at least five times a day. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
He re-adjusted his arms around me and I leant against his chest.  
  
I love this sound.  
  
Thump, thump. Thump, thump.  
  
This sound, his voice, his presence and his love have been the only things that have gotten me through the past few months.  
  
Being in his arms is the closet to heaven I have been since I was in heaven.  
  
You heard right.  
  
I'll start at the beginning.  
  
Dawn is not my sister, but a ball of ancient energy called the Key. These monks made her into my sister and gave us all false memories, to make us think she had been here the whole time.  
  
Glory, a hell-god wanted to go home to her dimension and Dawn's blood was the way to open all the portals in the whole universe. So that would mean the end of the world.  
  
They took her and they cut her and her blood opened the portals.  
  
I jumped in her place.  
  
I was in Heaven; my friends thought I was in Hell, so they brought me back.  
  
I was depressed and lonely and Angel found out I was back and rushed to the phone and asked me to meet him. Once he saw me he knew something was wrong so I told him where I had been.  
  
And he told me he was human.  
  
I once wanted to see only me in the mirror, but now I realize I wanted to see him beside me.  
  
And now I do.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"My, we are eager to patrol tonight, aren't we?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm in the mood to kill something."  
  
I laughed.  
  
He joined in.  
  
Our lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
I have never felt this happy in all my life. He is my soulmate. My light in the darkness that seems to love me.  
  
And it's real.  
  
And it's my life.  
  
And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
We parted. My lips tingled. I love this. And I'll never get sick of this.  
  
"We'd better go, people to save, monsters to slay and I have to get Dawn ready for school tomorrow. I prefer it when there is no school. Christmas vacation is nice."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
We rose from the bed. And walked out of my room hand in hand.  
  
I wonder how different life would be if my mother was still alive. I wouldn't be living at home; I would probably be living at the mansion with Angel. But this is okay. I have Dawn. I have my friends. I have Angel.  
  
And I always will.  
  
His heart beating underneath my ear.  
  
There's now sound.  
  
No longer quiet.  
  
But it's still home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The usual, read and review.love to know what you think (and by the by, there will by no more parts to this fic) bye. 


End file.
